


Bars of Love

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Innocent Stiles, Jealous Theo, M/M, Possessive Theo, Prison AU, Protective Theo, jail bait stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison Au with jailbait Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bars of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by;
> 
> Katherine who said 'TEO / Prison AU - irresistible jailbait! Stiles Stilinski + extremely jealous & possessive! Theo Raeken.'

The guards are busier today, and everyone knows what that means. 

New bus full of inmates. 

Theo ignores all the stirring for now, the quiet curiosity that all the other inmates are showing, and continues lifting his weights, feeling the sweat drip down his muscles as he glares at the ceiling. 

Most people here are in groups, and there are bitches that Theo decides not to partake in. None of them are for him. Not quite. There are only a few lone people- Theo's one of them, put in for killing his younger sister, people know better than to corner him in the showers, he bulges muscle, and after the first three who tried it ended up with their throat torn out- people don't try as much. 

The yard is his kingdom, his cell is his palace.

For now.

He hears the bus pulling up, and pauses before adding on the next weight. 

Something smells amazing- under the sweat and metal of the prison, the tar of the dirt road, there's the smell of something tantalising. He joins the others in the Yard now; curious, and one by one the men come out. 

Theo analyses each one, searching, scenting- turns out he doesn't have to. 

 _His_ inmate is obvious. 

He stumbles off the bus, graceless, flailing and one of the guards grabs him to steady him and Theo growls low in his chest.

Nobody touches what belongs to him.

The strength of the emotion catches him off-guard. He feels a rush of power, the coyote inside him wanting to mate, wanting to claim and possess. He watches the boy- because that's the only way to describe him, get processed. He's got pale skin, with dotted moles, and an adorable upturned nose with amber coloured eyes and long fluttery lashes that'll get him killed in here.

'Fuck, look at that jailbait.' One inmate says, and Theo has him pinned to the wired fences, arm across his throat 

'He's mine.' He hisses, and the man nods with a gulp.

 

His name is Stiles Stilinski, and he bashed some guy's face in with a wrench.

Theo's given his warning, and Stiles looks owlish and wondrous at the fact that no one's approached him yet, no one's bothered him. He sits alone at the edge of a lunch table, and Theo makes his move. He sits down opposite, and Stiles cowers a little. 'I'm Theo,' He says confidently, assuredly 'I'm the reason no one here's claimed you as their own.'

Stiles swallows his mulch, squinting slightly 'does that mean you're claiming me?'

'I knew you'd be bright, Stiles.'

Stiles looked thrown at the name. No one here should know that nickname, and yet Theo's eyes are piercing into him, all-knowing and in charge. 'And if I don't want to be someone's bitch?' Stiles asks, his voice only breaking a little. 

Theo half smirks 'you have no idea what you look like, do you, Stiles? Well, let me enlighten you,' he places both hands on the table 'you're a hot little piece of jailbait. You've got lips made for cock sucking, and skin made for marking. And an ass made for fucking. You're gorgeous, babe. And you're all mine.'

Stiles is blushing profusely, and it makes him smell so much sweeter.

'Looking at you, you seem so sweet, so innocent, so clueless, but you're bright, aren't you, Stiles? You can stick up for yourself. I bet if felt good to kill that man.'

Stiles' eyes harden 'I don't know who you are, but you're not claiming me.'

Theo nods amicably 'I respect your decision. Just know that this means my protection is off. Good luck here, Stiles,' he winks, and walks away.

Stiles suddenly feels very cold and alone.

 

Theo nearly loses his mind waiting for him to come back. 

His claws dig into his palms as he watches people shove Stiles, leer at him, grope him- people have been too afraid of Theo's prior warning to try anything more than that, but after the shower Theo is suddenly engulfed with Stiles, who's shaking and trembling and he smells like someone tried to bend him over- someone's fingers have brushed his hole, but Stiles managed to get away. Theo holds him tightly. 

He'll kill whoever touched him.

'I take it you've re-considered?'

Stiles just whimpers into his neck. Petrified.

 

It's so easy, with a little bit of coaxing.

Stiles follows him, sticks close, at first it's for protection, but then it becomes habit, and then he starts feeling safe. He feels like he belongs. Theo keeps one large hickey glaringly obvious on Stiles' neck so the whole world knows, and starts planning their escape. He fucks Stiles nice and hard every night, makes it good for his little mate too, let's him cum with a few soft words and twists and thrusts.

'Mine,' Theo nuzzles his neck 'we're getting out of here, babe. One week the day.'

Stiles shivers, Theo's fingers are still in his hole, they often sleep like that. Some part of Theo inside him. 'Where are we going?'

Theo thinks of Beacon Hills, and smiles darkly. 'Home.'

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH!
> 
> I adore this pairing and I just feel there aren't near enough stories, and I was so surprised with all the prompting!
> 
> YOU GUYS ARE GENIUSES!
> 
> KEEP IT UP!
> 
> XXX


End file.
